Blood Buddies
by CretianStar
Summary: Well Erica has a taste for Benny now... how does he feel about that? Bennica because why not!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay woefully low number of Bennica fanfics on here, so I AM CHANGING THAT! First ever MBAV fanfic so please feel free to leave a review. I will say now I have only seen the second series because I keep missing the first but it is now waiting to be recorded so this is second series compliant... sort of.

Set after Village of the Darned, feel free to enjoy this. All mistakes are my own blah de blah (logistics/legalities/something else beginning with L all in here)

The rating will go up.

* * *

"Benny." Erica tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Erica." He chirped in surprise, normally she wouldn't be seen dead talking to him. _Heh Dead._ He laughed in his head then pulled his face straight when she stared at him bemused.

"Benny… we need to talk." Erica leant against his locker.

"What about?" The curly haired trainee spellmaster raised an eyebrow.

"That potion you gave us." She watched as the taller boy blushed. "Yeah well I liked it… so basically what I'm saying is I want some more of your blood. No Dracula impressions!" She snapped when he held his hands up and bared his teeth. Then the full weight of her statement impacted him and he stared at her, before shrugging.

"Now?" He queried. She looked shocked that he had agreed so quickly.

"What?" She shook her head and stared at him.

"You've been grouchy since we sorted that little rugrat so I can only presume my blood makes you happier." Benny shrugged and Erica shook off her disbelief and felt her vampire instincts kicking in. Then doubt began to flare and she stared around the corridor which was thankfully empty. "So when do you want to do this?"

"Now." Her eyes were wicked brown and her fangs revealed. She grabbed his arm and yanked him into a spare classroom. He looked somewhat dazed, eyes focusing on the fangs and gulping.

"Is this going to hurt?" Benny was suddenly aware of what he had just agreed to do. He watched her falter and she frowned.

"I can make you forget the pain, it's what I do when I usually feed." She shrugged and he nodded again, closing his eyes as she neared him. He felt her lips and then nothing else, she'd pulled away. "Benny I need to see your eyes." She murmured and he cracked one open. The brown eyes swirled in front of him and his mind went curiously blank, some vague awareness that her lips were at his neck and there was the slight scrape of teeth. He closed his eyes in pleasure the flush of endorphins running through his system were doing more things to his body than he cared to admit. Suddenly she pulled away and he felt strangely empty while his sanity came crashing in. He gasped as she caught her breath, covering her teeth.

Benny had never felt so weak. He collapsed onto the table, vision blurring slightly. He stared over at Erica's who fangs had retracted and her eyes returned to their usual stunning blue. She returned his gaze and fled from the classroom. Benny looked down at his body, closed his eyes and cursed his teenage hormones, the last bell rang as he shook his head trying to clear the fuzz that had fallen. Stumbling out of the classroom Ethan spotted him. The conversation was muted and blurred in Benny's ears and he just remembered Ethan as good as carrying him home, handing him over to his Grandma who put him straight to bed. His bedroom and video games faded into blackness as his eyes closed.

When Benny woke it was dark and there was someone sat on the end of his bed.

"Grandma?" He croaked, the old lady was looking at him critically.

"Well sweetheart what have you done this time?" She raised an eyebrow and he groaned rolling over. "Drink this, it'll replenish whatever blood that blonde one took." He turned back and stared at her. "Don't look at me like that, you're forgetting what I know. I want you to bring her over and don't shake your head at me." She tutted before handing him a glass filled with thick green liquid. Benny drank the disgusting mixture and coughed at the taste.

"Grandma…"

"Not another word Benny, now don't worry about bringing her here, I'm going to see Miss Jones and you _will_ stay here young man." His grandma's expression brooked no argument. "Just to make sure you stay here…" She clicked her fingers as the door shut behind her. Benny felt lousy and tucked his head back under the covers and dropped off thankfully quickly.

The next morning came with another round of the foul tasting liquid and Grandma ringing the school.

"Yes he'll be in the for the afternoon, I just want to check he's fully recovered from the stomach bug yesterday." He could hear the older woman cluck down the phone and then she came back and handed him a steaming mug.

"Grandma not more potions please." He grunted, burying his head in the pillows.

"This is coffee." She tutted and perched at the foot of the bed. "Miss Jones took a little too much blood from you but she is aware for the future." His grandmother, tapped him lightly on the leg beneath the covers and shook her head. "Get in the shower Benny and get to school, as far as I know Ethan and your friends are worried about you." She shuffled out of the bedroom, muttering something about vampires before closing the door behind him. The caffeine seemed to fuse with the nasty concoctions and Benny sat upright, staring at his bed and tangled covers before hauling himself out of the bed.

He was stood in the shower, washing away a day in bed and relishing the feel of warm water when Grandma knocked on the door.

"Time to go Benny." The next fifteen minutes were a blur and he was outside Whitechapel School and getting a hall pass from the office.

Classes skated through his consciousness; he was infinitely aware that Erica was somewhere near him and his body twinged with knowing she was close. When they bumped into each other at lunch, even Rory noticed they were behaving weird and that was saying something.

Erica had avoided eye contact the entire time, not even being as bitchy as possible but instead resolutely focusing on Sarah and she vanished without saying goodbye. Benny quickly disappeared in the opposite direction.

"What was that all about?" Sarah laughed, left behind with Ethan when Rory scampered to find lunch in the dumpster out back.

"I'd say they'd hooked up but that is insane." Ethan tousled the hair at the back of his neck, something he always did with Sarah around. She just laughed.

"That would never happen." The pair said their amicable goodbyes and went their separate ways to class. It wasn't until the last bell went that Erica and Benny met without Sarah or Ethan to intervene.

"So…" He started nonchalantly when she turned to look at him in surprise. "I'm sorry about Grandma… I don't know what she said…"

"She told me I took too much. That if we were to do it again I had to learn to control my hunger." Erica shrugged, looking a little bashful.

"Oh… wait she didn't shout at you?!" Benny gaped, closing his locker. Erica shook her head then heard Ethan's footsteps around the corner. "I'd like to do it again. I mean not nearly killing you but yeah…" Erica was almost back to her nerdy self as she gabbled away excuses.

"That's fine." Benny cut across her ramblings. "Can we not do it in so obvious a place…?"

"You can come back to mine?" She offered quickly leaving Benny stunned.

"I meant, not my neck, I have three different spells hiding the bruise under here." He gestured at his throat which looked a little shimmery to Erica's quick eyes.

"Yeah sure, like totally, that's fine. You just tell me where." She grinned, fangs nearly hidden though her irises were a murky mix between blue and brown, holding out her phone for Benny to input his number. "We have to keep this a secret." She whispered as Ethan rounded the corner and Benny nodded. "Where's Sarah?" She said loud enough for Ethan to hear when he looked confused at the exchange between the spell-master and the vampire.

"She's waiting at your locker?" Ethan raised an eyebrow at Benny who shrugged back.

"You wanna know where that vampire is, always ask Ethan it's like he has a Sarah-radar." Benny received a jab in the ribs from a bashful Ethan before Erica swept down the corridor.

"Shut up. Like I need her best friend knowing." He grumbled. "How you feeling today? You looked really gross a couple of days ago."

"Dude she totally already knows. Yeah much better, Grandma reckons I'd eaten too much again." Benny shrugged off the concern on his best friend's face and felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

'_Just say when_'

'_Already?! Give me a week's recovery time, you almost drained me'_

'_Nah it was never that close nerd boy'_

Benny realised he was smiling at his phone when Ethan snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"What is your Grandma making casserole for dinner or something?" Ethan waved at his seemingly gormless friend.

"Something like that." Benny quickly agreed and the pair vanished back to Ethan's to play video games.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Having only recently touched on the MBAV fanfiction world oh my god guys there is so much shipping hate in one little community! Get along guys! No matter what Ship you're in… this is not a sea battle, this is a friendly sailing club. Jesus Ships… get it together man.

Okay I actually do not like this chapter. I have rewritten it three bazillion times and something just won't work on it. Please tell me what you think it is, because it's driving me round the twist.

* * *

"Erica, so soon?" Benny grumbled when the blonde haired girl nabbed him on his way to history.

"Come on Benny it was a week ago? This is what blood buddies are for." Erica smiled up at him.

The pair has forged a strong bond with one another over the past three months. While they were still retaining their cool outer façade, they met at least once a fortnight for the odd little sessions. Erica would barely take anything from him now, just a drop and they'd spend a little more time chatting , especially if they were at his or hers.

"Erica are you feeding elsewhere?" Benny didn't roll up his sleeve yet.

"Duh, I am not relying on you for sweet sustenance nerd boy." Erica sat down on one of the desks and raised her eyebrows. Benny didn't want to ask what he was being used for, he had the sinking feeling she was just addicted to his blood, even if it was the smallest drop.

"Not today Erica, the bruise hasn't healed and you know the rule." She watched as he undid the button on his sleeve and pushed it up revealing the pale expanse of skin. Erica bit her lip, there was a strange welling in her stomach at the sight of the fading bruise in the crook of his arm. She felt so guilty for causing it, which conflicted with her vampire pride and yet she felt sorry for him that her addiction to him was putting him through this.

Yes Erica knew she was addicted to him. That fateful day when that damn little demon Mualdvarp indirectly made her drink Benny's blood and from then on, she was hooked. For so long she denied it but when Benny said yes so easily she realised she was completely reliant on the sweet taste of him. Her mind often wandered to what he tasted like in other ways, like a kiss for instance. She really did want to know what he tasted like lip wise and not just blood wise. She knew she aroused him every time, though discreet vampire research drew the conclusion that this was a side effect of the bite more than anything, though literature differed depending on the author. Erica also know _she_ was excited every time she had a little nibble on Benny, it had astounded her the first time, otherwise she would have got Benny home… maybe… no she knew she would have left him regardless but now she had her limits under control and only sampled what he offered her.

"Fine." She grumbled, rolling her eyes as he rolled down his sleeve and the pair respectively disappeared down different ends of the corridors.

_B

Benny didn't like to admit the dreams he had been having since Erica had nibbled on him. They were erotic and heady and oh god made him want to do very bad things to her. Only now, they were slipping into his daydreams as well.

He'd made it into history class and down at his desk, batting away questions from Ethan and Rory and settled into class.

Well kind of settled into what the teach was saying. Once upon a time he used to daydream about food – pizzas with chocolate sauce and gumballs or fries lathered in ketchup or wedges with piripiri sauce. Hell he even liked to dream about Moleos when they were in season (never again). But now, well now he liked to dream about Erica.

The blonde hair would form a curtain around them, not really hiding that they were kissing but hey he'd be a little more than distracted.

"Mr Weir" Oh no. Voice coming in. "Do you know what the Aztecs thought about chocolate?"

"No, sorry Sir." Benny's voice cracked a little and the teacher moved on with a disapproving look. 'Okay, no day dreams today.' Benny scolded himself and jumped when Ethan leant over.

"Dreaming about fries or chocolate cream cakes?" His best friend sniggered when Benny stared back at him eyebrow raised.

"You guess." Technically not a lie.

Class passed pretty quickly, so did school. To be honest, Benny didn't like telling Erica no but he knew for his own health he had to. Possibly also his hormones; he knew he was a teenager and things were meant to _change_ but man that vamp did things to him.

_E

She had to have him. She didn't care how, she didn't care when. She needed him.

Now and once Erica had made her mind up about something, she tended to get her own way.

_B

That evening as he hauled himself into bed he almost screamed at the sight of her at his window. _Almost_. He reminded himself as she was sat on his windowsill grinning.

"You're such a girl." She winked when he opened the window, hushing her with some vague gestures.

"Grandma will hear you." He hissed. "I am not a girl!" He added as an indignant afterthought.

"Shut up then." She whispered and pressed her lips to his, his arms briefly flailed while his brain righted itself and then that was it, his mind sort of melted when her fingers gripped his waist. He had the music from Peter Pan playing in his head when his actions mirrored her own, and Benny swore down fairies were dancing behind his eyelids. His fingers knotted in her shirt and suddenly it all got the more heated. Mouths opened, bodies pressed firmly together, he let his touch wander up her neck, revelling in the shiver that she tried to hide.

Staring at one another there was an unconscious decision between them. No blood but there was definitely passion as he tugged her towards the bed.

"Your grandmas asleep by the way." Erica breathed out as she rested on the checked covers and giggled when he groaned.

"You want to bring _her_ up now." He raised an eyebrow and she snorted slightly.

"No, but you would have worried about it later nerd." She grinned, her whole posture was challenging him and Benny thought there was a better way to shut her up. He knelt over her and kissed Erica hard again, groaning once more when her long digits tangled into his hair and pulled slightly. "Easy leech, a little less on the ripping handfuls of hair." She pulled back to give him a droll look and he shrugged. "I know it's hard to believe but this beautiful physique, which could be mistaken for a god, or demi-god of the least is all mortal. Easy on the strength." She giggled again and pulled him down but definitely taking care not to injure the fragile little human.

'Oh that's what it felt like to have _your_ neck nibbled on' Erica was pulled from her reverie when Benny's teeth scraped the skin of her throat and bit down on the skin lightly. He would never leave a mark on her skin but hey he could try, right?

She was surprised to hear herself purr and suddenly relished the weight of him on top. Erica knew she could throw him across the room in half a second, but was delightedly amused when he pulled her hands away and pinned her down. Her gaze was questioning and entertained when he pressed her wrists into the pillows but she allowed him the lead. She may have been greater in strength and beauty, and probably brains but she was a little hesitant when it came to this kind of biology.

Sure she'd kissed more guys as a vampire than as a human but with her vampire side it came with the blood lust, what she felt now was absent of blood lust – it was almost human and it scared her. She'd never felt like this when she'd been a nerdling, apart from maybe about Jakeward but that had been nothing more than a fantasy. This was real and this was now. And she didn't want to bite Benny. She knew Benny was just as nervous in the way his kisses focused purely on her neck and didn't seem to want to go any lower.

She wanted lower but how did she do it.

Recalling the time in her blood lust, she'd often taken the lead and realised that most of her walking bloodbags had roughly grabbed at her breasts but she'd been too distracted by that thrumming jugular vein. Benny seemed to get a little courage from nowhere and kissed closer to the hem of her shirt. Taking a slight breath he paused to glance up at her, there was a slight flush to her skin and Benny couldn't help his next action.

Releasing her wrist he tugged the shirt lower and pressed his lips to the expanse of skin now bared to him.

'Sweet Circe that felt good.' Erica wanted to cry out but knew she would probably wake his grandma and that woman scared her.

"Last chance to back out of this Erica." Benny suddenly murmured, his voice was hoarse and Erica stared at him…

"What…?"

* * *

A/N: Okay American/Canadian/Across the pond schools confused my little English brain so I have NO idea what age to put these guys in. Please tell me what age.

I also might put this on hiatus because it's stuttering like a jalopy (google it).

Leave a review, or drop a message and god help me work out where the kink in this bugger is.

Oh and apologies for the cliffie ;)


End file.
